The Wretched
by Elfique
Summary: Feautures: the reason for and the event of Maeglin's betrayal of Gondolin, his love for Idril and hate for Tuor. read the note inside for more info my summary is a tad shoddy
1. Chapter 1

_Note: I've always loved Maeglin and was wounded deeply when it was him who betrayed Gondolin but he couldn't be evil! So I have written good reasoning for him! Due to my hunger for reviews (yes they do taste very nice actually) I'm posting this chapter by chapter and waiting until I have 2 reviews for each chapter (there are 4 chapters) yes I am mean. Its called emotional bribery…more commonly blackmail : ) heh_

_Enjoy and cry for him!_

__

_The Wretched_

_Maeglin waited for her, he knew she'd go past. He knew where she went, where she liked to be. He fingered the strands of dark silver metal in his hands, careful not to mark it; it was a masterpiece…the small white gems forming flowers along the thin chain. It reminded him of her; the delicacy.  _

_Hiding in the shadows of one of the magnificent, white buildings Maeglin watched the elves passing by, until he saw her. _

_"My Lady!" he called to her before she could continue walking away. She turned to look for who called her, realising she would not see him standing in the shade, Maeglin stepped out into the sunlight. Eagerly, he ran towards her, desperate to be near her. _

_"Maeglin," her greeting was curt; no emotion was carried in it but he dismissed this as her beauty clouded his thoughts. _

_"I have made something new," he said, enthusiastically holding the necklace out for her to see. The gems sparkled in the sunlight and Maeglin marvelled at the way they reflected in her eyes. _

_"It is beautiful" she praised him, he had inherited a lot of his fathers skill and underneath she prayed that his mothers personality would hold true in him. She looked at him and found him staring at her, those empty, dark eyes. Hurriedly she looked away that stare unnerved her and she had noticed it more frequently of late. _

_Maeglin was vaguely aware of the discomfort he was causing but couldn't tear his eyes away from her perfect form. He wanted…no desired to touch her…to kiss her, to have her as his own. Why did he have to be born of such close kinship? Why did she seem to shy away from him and avoid the shadows he stayed in? Noticing she was still there, his bitter thoughts melted away again. Offering the necklace out to her he spoke again_

_"It is a gift," he explained. Silence. Her breath left her in a sigh of uncertainty; she began to try and speak but the attempt failed. The meaning behind his stares was revealed to her and she worried._

_"Idril!" she turned thankfully at the sound of her name being called and saw Tuor running towards her. "Idril! You have to come quickly – I have a surprise for you!" Relieved, Idril briefly turned back to Maeglin and hastily said farewell before running towards Tuor. _

_Maeglin watched her run from him…anger, bitterness, jealously and sorrow filled him. His hands shook as he tightly clenched his fists. The necklace was crushed, the jewels upon it dug into his skin and he opened his fist and let the ruined thing fall to the floor in pieces. Tears gathered above his eyelids, and his vision blurred; he could no longer see her. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: Four reviews! Thank you! Heres the next chapter!_

* * *

_A sudden light seemed to fill the dank room, the misshapen servants of Him faded away and all Maeglin saw was her. Idril's bright hair swirled about her as she danced towards him, her bright and silver dress gleaming. Reaching him she softly caressed his face, and then moved her hands up and around his neck. Then after a moment she moved away _

_"Maeglin" she whispered, coyly beckoning to him. Straining against the chains so he could be with her, so he could kiss her, Maeglin watched in despair as the vision faded. _

_Instead of her beauty, He stood in the room. Shrinking back in fear against the wall Maeglin had his eyes fixed upon the dark form. It seemed to Maeglin that it was smiling, enjoying tormenting him; Maeglin shuddered. He should never have left the safety of the hidden city in such a mood, his emotions had been dark and his actions were reckless. Now he was captive of Morgoth and utterly helpless. _

_"Please, be at some rest – I will not harm you. To gain information that way has already been tried by my servants…and to harm you further may result in your ending, which would be most unfortunate for me." The dark form paused to see the reaction of his captive before continuing. "I know that you are from Gondolin," Maeglin flinched when the name of his home was spat out, "There is no use in you lying to me about that…but there is one thing I do want from you…" Maeglin knew the question before it had been spoken_

_"I will never tell you that! Kill me now for I will not tell you!" _

_"Your resistance is weak, and I know what will sway your mind. You have already shown me your weakness...your love." _

_Another vision: her body was pressed against his own, her face in front of his. Overcome he leaned forward to kiss her but the vision was stolen away and he was left in the room with Him. _

_"You want her…you could have her" the tone was almost casual, as if suggesting something so simple. Maeglin leaned back his head and closed his eyes in anguish as his mind ran wild with thoughts. How could he betray Turgon, who had sheltered and cared for him as his own? How could he let the last safe city fall? But how could he resist Idril? _

_"Or, you could be killed and leave her for someone else to have…" The thought of someone else being with her caused envy and anger to rise up in Maeglin's heart. His lust for her was too great; he needed to have her. Tuor could not steal what should be his. _

_The directions tumbled from his mouth and a weary sigh escaped his lips. _

* * *

_He crawled towards the hidden entrance. Not hidden anymore – the thought occurred to him. The cuts he had suffered had not healed, his skin was raw and pained him, but he would have her, have Gondolin for himself, and he continued on. All that filled him was desire and hate. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanking you all for reviews...earned you another chapter they have! wow i just turned into yoda. O.o hehe_

_

* * *

_

_Waking in clean, soft sheets Maeglin opened his eyes and saw Idril standing over him. Seeing his eyes open she smiled somewhat stiffly _

_"You have suffered much hurt but all you wounds have been attended to. My father wishes to speak to you as soon as you are ready." There was a knock at the door and Turgon walked in followed by Tuor, Maeglin's hate had grown for Tuor as he had crawled back to Gondolin. Every moment of Idril's time Tuor had stolen away from him - Tuor would suffer for. _

_Tuor gently rested his hand on Idril's shoulder, Maeglin saw the way she looked at him as he did so, saw the love between them. Rage boiled within him but he calmed himself…he could wait. Idril gave a smile to her father and then left the room with Tuor. _

_Turgon eased himself down into the chair next to Maeglin's bed and observed his sisters son keenly before speaking _

_"Maeglin, do not misunderstand me when I ask you what I am about to, I am not distrusting you – but I must ask you this question," _

_Maeglin nodded in response, he had expected Turgon to approach the matter in this way and was inwardly laughing at how easy it would be. _

_"Have you given away any of our secrets - no matter how unimportant they may seem?"_

_"I could never do that my Lord, after you have cared for me and treated me with such honour. Nothing could have turned me to that path…" _

_"Were you followed? Do you know of anyone tracking you as you escaped?" the next question was also expected and Maeglin continued his façade_

_"They were searching the stronghold for me, believing I couldn't have escaped it completely and I think that when the realised I had gone it was too late to pick up my tracks." A look of relief spread over Turgon's face and Maeglin congratulated himself at his performance. His father had been correct; these Noldor were pathetic. _

_"I will leave you to rest some more, Maeglin. You have had a long and painful journey home, take as long as you need to recover." _

_As the door shut, Maeglin turned his head into the pillow comfortably and allowed a small snigger to escape his lips._

* * *

_At last the time had come. Maeglin stealthily made his way towards the main buildings. The whimpers of the innocent who waited in suspense did not affect him; they deserved it – what had the called him? 'Bastard child of rape' had some muttered amongst themselves as he walked passed, 'That dark one' as he had disagreed or voiced his opinion? They had hurt him, now it was his turn to hurt them. In reality they all had praised him and honoured him for all he had done but malice had twisted his heart and there was only love for Idril. _

_He had managed not to be seen leaving the fighting at the gates, where the brave and noble tried to stop the hoards of darkness entering. The section of the army left at the main building halted him and desperately asked of tidings of the first stand of defence. _

_"They were holding strong but be prepared" Maeglin told them falsely "I have a message for the Lady Idril – please let me pass" _


	4. Chapter 4

_As Maeglin stepped inside the entrance hall he heard the shouts and chaos as the defence at the gates had broken.  Smiling grimly he knew that the building he stood in would fall very soon. As the thought passed his mind the foundations shook as something seemed to have hit it from behind. He heard screams of the maidens and children hiding inside where they had believed it to be safe. _

_Striding down corridors Maeglin threw himself to the side as part of the ceiling and walls caved in. Through the gaping hole he could see the swarm of black creatures pushing through the gates and a few of the survivors running towards the building he stood in. To his dismay Tuor was alive still and as Maeglin frowned down at him, Tuor chanced to look up and spotted Maeglin. Cursing, Maeglin hurried on, knowing now that his time was limited as Tuor knew what he had done and what he was going to do. _

_Bursting in through the doorway of Idril's room Maeglin smiled at her. How beautiful she looked, even in shock. _

_"Maeglin!__ What is happening? How did they find out?" she cried to him as she cradled her son to her. Maeglin only smiled at her again in reply. Suddenly realisation dawned on her and in horror she backed away from him "You!" she gasped. "How could you!? After all we have done for you?!" _

_"All you have done for me?" Maeglin exclaimed angrily "All you have done for me is to shun me, to reject me…but no longer!" Idril tried to edge towards the door but the wild light in Maeglin's eyes pierced through her and he seized her arm as she tried to run. _

_The building shook again, tears dripped down Idril's face as Maeglin forced a kiss upon her. The sound of another roof caving in caused the young Eärendil to wail in fright _

_"We cannot linger here," Maeglin announced and he dragged Idril by her arm along corridors to reach the walls of the city. _

_The light off the fires destroying the beautiful lawns and trees played across Maeglin's dark features, Idril cowered away from him and tried her best to comfort Eärendil despite her own tears. _

_Maeglin turned in shock at the sound of running feet and then pulled Idril roughly behind him as Tuor, sword drawn drew closer. _

_"Traitor!"__ Tuor spat "Leave my wife and son alone. You must face the consequences for your actions!" Surprisingly Maeglin stepped forwards towards Tuor; suddenly Idril screamed a warning as she saw the dark dagger Maeglin had hidden from Tuor. In the firelight Idril saw the blade skim over Tuor's head as he ducked underneath, Tuor jumped upright and grasped the hand Maeglin held the dagger in. With his spare hand Maeglin desperately tried to grasp Tuor's neck. Idril would not be taken from him now. _

_Tuor stopped the attack and Maeglin was caught off balance as his other hand was gripped by Tuor. His feet desperately tried to balance him on the edge of the wall but it took one slight push from Tuor and Maeglin fell._

_Looking up he saw Idril run to Tuor and embrace him, he heard the screams of countless others and felt guilt. Tears sprung to his eyes…all he had wanted was her…and he had aided the sack of the last safe city. _

_Idril was all he lived for, and now she was out of his reach forever._


End file.
